pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Prom
Chapter 1- (Isabella) Crushes 5:09. Isabella hurried down the street. She was late for her Fire Side Girls meeting. When she walked in she was greeted by sqeels from her troop. "SUMMER PROM! SUMMER PROM! SUMMER PROM! SQEEEEEEEEEEL!" "Umm...Whatcha' doin'... and why are you screaming?" Isabella asked, confused. "It's the summer prom tonight! And it's gonna be PERFECT!" Ginger screached "I've FINALY got a date with Baljeet!" "I'm going with Ferb!" Gretchen sighed. "I'm going with..." It went on for a while: Ginger and Baljeet. Gretchen and Ferb. Katie and Irving. Milly and Django. Holly and a random boy. Addison and Buford. "Soo...Isabella! Have you asked Phineas?" Gretchen questioned. Isabella's eyes widened "It's NOT boy-ask-girl?" "Well, it's both, but he won't ask you, he's too oblivious." Milly said before she could stop herself. Isabella thought about it. No, Milly was right. She had to ask him. Anyway, this was her chance at alone time with the boy she loved. No Ferb. No other girls. No Candace, who was most likely going with Jeremy. Perfect. "I'll ask him after the meeting!" She finaly declared. Everyone cheered. Chapter 2- (Phineas) Crushes At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas and Ferb had just finished building their latest project, the high-glider. "It's like a flying floor! A really big one, too!" Phineas beamed "Ferb! Start it up!" but before the british boy could even get near ''the remote, a disintigrate-intator from you-know-where blasted it and it disapeared. "YOU SEE, MOM?" Candace dragged Linda through the gate. "...No, no I don't...as normal, all imagination." She replied. "WHAT? HOW DID- -" Candace's cell-phone rang. She picked it up "Yello? Oh HEY Jer! Hehehe! What? The summer prom? You and me? YES! Er- -sure, cool." Then she ran into the house, into her room and called her BFF Stacy to talk about what just happend. "Summer prom?" Phineas questioned "Is that today?" Ferb and his other friends nodded. "I'm going with Ginger." Baljeet said blankly. "Me? I got stuck with Addison" Buford said, inspecting his finger-nails. "I'm going with MILLY!" Django said doing the 'Yes!' look. "I decided to go with Katie!" Irving smiled. He acted like he was going as friends. "Gretchen" Ferb finished. "I'm going with Holly!" A random boy piped over the fence. "What about you, Phin?" Django questioned. "He's obviously going with Isabella! Duh!" Buford said. "Guys! Not so loud! Some one might hear you!" Phineas whispered, cheeks turning pink "Aw, Phineas there's no shame in having a crush!" Irving tried "Anyway, we all promised not to tell her!" "I'm just worried she might break my heart. What if she doesn't feel the same and says no? What if she laughs? What if she tells her troop and they laugh? What if the world explodes?" Phineas freaked out, but Ferb lowered his eyebrows "Well, what if it ''doesn't? ''And what if she says ''yes?" "Stop trying that! You know I have no chance with a girl like her!" Phineas sighed. "Phineas, for a boy who likes a girl SO much, you sure do a good job of hiding it." Buford claimed. Baljeet groaned. He was sick of Phineas talking about Isabella, because he liked her too. "Well, I'm too nervous to ask her, so let's just stop talking about..." "Hi guys! Whatcha' Doin'?" Isabella and her troop literally made Phineas and the others jump in the air. "AH! Heh- -hi Isabella! Did you hear anything I just said?" Phineas was quickly turning red. "Umm...no." Quietly Phineas did a phew ''noise. Baljeet rolled his eyes. Isabella made a questioning face. "Whatcha' still Doin'?" "Oh...we..." Ferb stepped on Phineas's foot, causing him to snap out of his shyness and return to his optimism. "We made a huge floating platform, but it disapeard, this time earlier than usual. Now we're thinking of something else to do." Phineas said. Isabella looked a little disapointed "Oh, Okay. Should we come back later?" "No! We might need your creativity to help us!" Phineas answered nerviously, trying not to stutter. "Phineas are you okay?" Isabella asked, confused. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little shaken. Today has been a little weird. Hey! Where's Perry?" ''Ahem. ''Isabella turned to Gretchen, who was telling her, with her expression, to hurry up. "Phineas?" Phineas turned from his blue prints "Yes, Isabella?" "I- I wanted to know if...I mean, if you want to, I..." Then something unexpected happend. Isabella stopped talking and her eyes widened. Images of Phineas laughing cruely with his friends and the world exploding flashed repetivatly through her mind "Isa? You okay?" Katie saw the dying look on her leaders' face. "PHINEAS!" Milly screamed "ISABELLA'S NOT BREATHING!" Chapter 3- Love Phineas was about to panic. Isabella was in a trance, as if her heart had stopped. Ferb got over to aid her just as she hit the grass unconsious. ''Oh no! ''Phineas thought ''Isabella might die...what should I do??? Ferb gave Isabella "shock treatment" manuvers and a pill of some sort. She started to turn color again. After about a minute she was breathing, and looked like she was sleeping. She looks so cute when she's asleep ''Phineas and Baljeet thought, staring down at Isabella, who was curled up on an exersise mat. "Ferb, did she have a heart attack or something?" Addison asked, worried. "No, she had a panic moment. Must have been something overwhelming. Like when you run a lot without training." Ferb replied. Isabella sat up slowly "Where am I?" "Our backyard" Phineas answered "Are you okay?" "Yes, I think so." Isabella felt so dizzy when she she saw the concern in Phineas's eyes. They stared at each other for a while. Gretchen, now bored, decided enough was enough "Sooo! Isabella! What were you telling Phineas before your little panic attack?" Coming back to reality, Isabella swallowed hard. Hoping he would be too oblivious to care, she rounded up all her courage (belive me, that's a lot) and said "Phineas...would you...go...to the summer prom...with, me?" in a little voice. Phineas's eyes went huge. A chorus of ''Halejula! ''played in his head. Taking his expression the wrong way, Isabella got up to leave. But before she could head off to cry somewhere, she heard a sqeaky voice go "Y-yeah." Her turn for the chorus. "Really?" "Yes." "Okay!" A 'Oh crud' look went across Baljeet's face. There was a looooooooong silence. All the words were on people's faces. Happy looks for every one but Baljeet. They heard a "STACY! SERIOUSLY! WHITE OR RED DRESS?!" "Umm...I guess I'll cya there then." Phineas finaly said, mix of disbelif and joy in his voice. "Uh, yep. Now what are you gonna build?" Isabella answered. "How about we all just head to Googleplex? We can pick out stuff for the prom and hang out at Slushi Dog." Ferb broke the akwardness between everyone and they all went "GOOD IDEA!" Heading down the road, Buford heard a 'Curse you, Agent P!' or something like that. Chapter 4- Hope? It was 6:30 PM. Prom was in an hour. The gang was done their shopping and they were talking with Jeremy at his break, hinting what they had bought to wear. "So, Gretch, what you're saying is you bought something black?" Jeremy continued. "Yup! All black! Even the pearls!" She replied. "And Holly, you've got something orange?" "Yes, I hear Addison has something red, right?" "That's right. Katie, did you stick to neon green?" "Yeah. Isa? You with pink or white?" Isabella giggled "Won't spoil the suprise!" Meanwhile at another end of the room, the boys were trying to guess which tie Ferb was using. This was harder, considering he could build anything, and he didn't talk. "Does it squirt water outta a flower?" Django guessed. "He did that last time remember?" Buford snorted. "What if he isn't even wearing a tie?" Baljeet logiced. Ferb just snickered. Then he noticed Phineas, who was picking flower petals off a rose, one by one. He had a small smile, and he seemed to be doing it unintentionly. Walking home, he and Ferb were silent. Then Ferb said "You realise you could just tell her." "No, She doesn't feel the same. Anyway, I would probably do that thing she did earlier, with the no breath?" ''And why does she do that? Because she loves you ''Ferb thought to himself. While walking inside their house, Candace greeted them with accusions. "Where have you been?" She yelled. "At the mall! Choseing our prom wardrobe!" Phineas said exitedly, as if he hadn't been affected earlier. Candace rolled her eyes "Don't tell me you're both taking Isabella AGAIN." "Nope." Phineas didn't give her eye contact "Just me." * * * * After dinner, Phineas got changed and walked across the street. He couldn't get over the look on Candace's face. He knew he had a different shaped head than most people but this was too much. ''Am I really that freaky, that it's suprising I'm going with Isabella? ''he wondered, knocking on Isabella's door. When it swung open, all Phineas could say was "Oooh...wow..." Isabella was wearing a beautiful sparkly pink dress. Her hair was done gracefully up, and her bow looked cuter than ever. Her shoes, earings and necklace (that had a little heart bead) were all perfect. He knew he should have complimented her, but all that came out was "You look cool!" ''Idiot he thought but Isabella smiled sweetly. "Thank you!" She replied "And you look very handsome." Phineas's hair was comed around his eyes and he was wearing a white shirt, black coat with matching black pants. Instead of a tie, he had a phoney flower pined to his jacket. He mumbled "Thanks. Should we go?" She looked down at her feet "Yes, Yes we should." Chapter 5- The Prom The prom looked great. Balloons hung off walls. The dance floor lit up. There was a live band and a request karioke machine. It sort of looked like the disco level in the mini golf set Phineas and Ferb had built last summer. Instead of going to dance, they headed over to a couple of tables and found the others. Jeremy was wearing a white tuxedo and red bowtie. Candace was wearing what she wore when the boys made living video game: sea foam green dress and white gloves (her hair was done too). Buford was wearing a black t-shirt with a tie design on it. Adison was wearing a long, plain red dress to match her head band. Ginger was wearing a white and silver dress, with a dimond necklace. Baljeet was wearing a pair of black overals and a clip on tie and top hat (it looked like a tux, but it was overals). This went on for a while, until Gretchen and Ferb showed up. Gretchen was wearing a black dress, black necklace, black scarf and everything else black. Isabella guessed she was trying to look gothic to please Ferb. Speaking of which he was wearing what Phineas was wearing, but with a...plain red tie. "Hey, bro-ooooooo oh cool!" Phineas exclaimed. Out of the tie, a disco ball popped out. It spun around and around, flashing lights on everyone, until Ferb took a remote out of his shirt pocket and hit a green button. The ball folded up and retracted into the tie. Ferb bowed. Everyone (I do mean EVERYONE) appluaded. Candace angrily grabbed Jeremy, Stacy and Coltrane and headed towards the dance floor, acting like she hadn't just seen that. "I think Candace has the right idea!" Irving smiled, holding Katie's hand "Lets go dance!" For a while, the group danced in....well, a group. Then Buford went to get some snacks at the buffet with Addison following. Baljeet was sick of dancing (with Ginger) and he headed off to a table. Ginger went over to the other Fireside Girls who didn't know what happend to their dates. After about an hour the math added up: Buford and Addison were at the snack table. Gretchen and poor Holly, who's date hadn't even COME, were talking about patches they wanted to earn. Ferb was solo dancing in the centre of the floor (he now had many many many many fans). Irving and Katie were talking with each other at a table for two, laughing and smiling. Milly, Ginger, and Django had gone home. Now, Baljeet was staring from where he sat, at the two remaining; Phineas and Isabella. Chapter 6- The MOMENT! Phineas and Isabella. Alone. Together. At the summer prom, the most romantic event of the season. At first, they didn't notice that they were the only ones left. They were too busy dancing, and thinking about how much they enjoyed being together. Suddenly, the clock struck 8:30 PM. LOVE HÄNDÉL started playing. A voice came on and said "Hey, happy couples! Grab a lover, and get on the floor for the "TEN MINUTES OF HEAVEN!" you and your date dance under a slow, pink and red paradise for falling in love!" Candace and Jeremy, Stacy and Coltrane, Ferb and Gretchen, Katie and Irving, even Buford and Addison headed towards the floor. Phineas's hand went towards Isabella, but he stopped himself and blushed. This was a really akward moment. Isabella felt the same, and asked "Should we - -sit this one out?" Ferb, seeing Phineas's hesitation went up to the DJ. Ferb whispered something to him and the DJ nodded. Then, the slower instrumental version of "Gitchie Gitchie Goo" started playing . Phineas couldn't help but smile.Thanks, Ferb he thought. He found enough motivation to hold Isabella's hands and they started to slowly dance. As the sun set behind Isabella, she seemed to glow and Phineas felt over joyed. He didn't care if anyone could even see him. About five minutes later, Phineas and Isabella started to lean closer to each other and they couldn't stop even if they had wanted to. Looking into each others dark blue eyes, the moment had finaly come.... They kissed. Everyone cheered. Ferb blew into a noise maker. Candace and Stacy squaled with the Fireside Girls. The boys high-fived each other. The two eventualy broke apart and started singing: Wise men say only fools rush in But I can't help falling in love with you Shall I stay Would it be a sin If I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows surely to the sea Baby so it goes Some things are meant to be So take my hand, and take my whole life too Cause I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows so surely to the sea Oh my darling so it goes Some things are meant to be So won't you please take my hand, and take my whole life too Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love, I keep falling in love with you'' So won't you please take my hand, and take my whole life tooCause I can't help BEING in love, in love with you Cause I can't help BEING in love, falling in love, I keep falling in love....with.....yoooooooooooou!!!! That's when they heard a noise. A voice actually. A really high one. Someone was running towards them, and he looked angry! "....Baljeet?" Chapter 7- What Is This, Civil War Or Something? Baljeet looked furious. Like he did when he found out that "Summer Rocks" didn't give out grades. "PHINEAS! PLEASE, MY 'FRIEND', TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST KISS ISABELLA!" "Well, we both did." "WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" "You know, I had a crush on her..." Phineas faulted. "And I'' had a crush on ''him!" Isabella smiled. They were still holding hands, but Baljeet slapped them apart. "SO WHAT YOU ARE SAYING IS IT JUST HAPPEND?" "I'd say it FINALLY happend!" Phineas beamed. "NO! IT IS NOT OKAY! I LIKED HER TOO! THERE! I HAVE SAID IT!" There was a huge gasp though the crowd. Then another voice piped "ME TOO!" "Th-Thaddius?" "YES!" Exclaimed the preppy look-a-like of Phineas. "Well, I'm sorry guys but I've liked her, and since..." Phineas was cut off by the announcer on the speakers. "WHO DO YOU ''THINK ISABELLA SHOULD DATE? GO GO GO! VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!" The attenders quickly broke off into three groups. Some chanted names. Some had signs. It was Phineas vs. Baljeet vs. Thaddius for Isabella. It went on and on and on. Suddenly, a certain pharmacist/evil guy rushed through the mob screaming "I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! HELP! HEEEEEEELP!" Everyone looked around as a certain green-haired boy got on stage and adjusted the mic. ''Ahem the crowd staired. The boy took a deep breath. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Danville; I am Ferb Fletcher, speaking on behalf of most of my mates, especialy Phineas Flynn." He winked at Phineas "When two people are in love, or begining to find their feelings for each other, they are most likely going to need help from chosen people. However in some cases, more than one person may like another person, who has the choice of who to chose, and who to take advice from. This unfortinatly, isn't one of those cases. This is a free country, and to make a long story short, NOT your decision! You yanks are so rude!" Ferb made a disgusted face "I mean, what is this, a civil war?! It is, and will be, until a dictator takes over the Tri-State Area, up to the person or persons to decide. As for Baljeet....Ginger, Misti, and Wendy would be happy to sub for Isabella. Thaddius...you never really had a chance in the first place so get lost, nerd! And Phineas.....good luck with your relationship!!!" Everyone cheered. Thaddius and Baljeet went "But, But, But..." as Phineas was declared "winner". THANK YOU Ferb! ''Phineas thought, while leaving the prom. Chapter 8- We're Together Walking home, Isabella and Phineas held hands. Instead of taking the crowded side walk (with all the attenders heading in one directon), they walked across the park, on the moonlit grass. They sat on a fountain, looking up at the stars. "Beautiful, for pieces of hot rocks huh?" Phineas smiled. "Yeah" Isabella said dreamily. Then her eyes widened. "Phineas! A shooting star!" Isabella shreiked exitedly, pointing at the sky "Did you see it? Look! There's another one!" "Yeah! Yeah! Make a wish!" Phineas laughed. Then his expression turned tender "You know, I think that we've got all we need." Isabella blushed. Lyrics came to her mind: ''Isabella: Mmm, Yeah Yeah Yeah Phineas: Can You Imagine? What Would Happen? If We Could Have Any Dream I'd Wish This Moment Was Ours To Own It And That It Would Never Leave Then I Would Thank That Star That Made Our Wish Come True (come True) Oh Yeah 'Cause He Knows That Where You Are Is Where I Should Be Too BOTH: Right Here, Right Now I’m Looking At You And My Heart Loves The View 'Cause You Mean Everything Right Here, I Promise You Somehow That Tomorrow Can Wait For Some Other Day To Be (to Be) But Right Now There’s You And Me Isabella: If This Was Forever What Could Be Better? We Already Proved It Was But In 2,123 Hours A Bend In The Universe Is Gonna Make Everything In Our Whole World Change (it’s Our Change, Yeah) And You Know That Where We Are Will Never Be The Same Oh No BOTH: Right Here, Right Now I’m Looking At You And My Heart Loves The View Cause You Mean Everything Right Here, I Promise You Somehow That Tomorrow Can Wait For Some Other Day To Be (to Be) Phineas: *Sigh* But Right Now There’s You And Me! Isabella: Oh We Know Its Coming And It’s Coming Fast (As Long When There’s You And Me) (Oh Yeah) So Let’s Make Every Second Last, Make It Last! (Phin) Right Here, (Isa) Oh Right Now (Phin) Yeah, I’m Looking At You (Isa) And My Heart Loves The View BOTH: Cause You Mean Everything Right Here, I Promise You Somehow That Tomorrow Can Wait For Some Other Day To Be (to Be) But Right Now There’s You And Me (you And Me) Ohh You And Me But Right Now There’s You And… Me! THE END!!! Category:Phinbella Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works